Happy Ever After
by Hermione0090
Summary: harry and hermione find happiness. selected weasly bashing. this story is a request from bookandanimewriter and plz review and comment! :D


Disclaimer-I do not own anything except the plot JK Rowling owns all of the characters.

(This story was requested by bookandanimewriter)

Chapter 1

It all started with a kiss. Harry who I have loved since 3rd year at Hogwarts surprisingly kissed me when I wasn't expecting it he just told me he loved me and kissed me I now feel we have always meant to be together and everything will be perfect from now on, but oh no not with Ron, Ginny and molly around everyone knows Ron is just a thick headed idiot and Ginny isn't any better than Ron. We found out molly has been giving them love potions she personally brewed to give to us. I can't believe I was such an idiot and I am meant to be the brightest witch of my age. However; as if those stupid potions can get in the way of true love. If they ever get in the way of me and harry again I will personally obviate them, I was dragged out of my thoughts by arms snaking around my waist and suddenly knew exactly whose they were. It was Ron weasely.

"Hello sweetheart why don't you drop potter and come back to me I mean who could really resist me?" he whispered trying but failing to be seductive. I drawled back,

"I don't know but if you don't get your disgusting arms off me I will make sure you never reproduce ever again!" his arms immediately left and I made my quick get away from the living room at the burrow seeking Harry's protection, when a pair of hands pulled me into a small closet I was preparing to knock them unconscious when I knew it was harry.

"Hey mione, I hope you haven't missed me that much I was hoping we could have a few private moments to catch up." Harry whispered his warm breath on my ears making me tingle all over I swiftly turned around and seductively whispered back,

"I am sure that could be arranged Mr. Potter but I was wondering what you were planning on doing?" I knew I had some effect on him as he groaned and a shiver passed through his spine, after Harry recovered he smirked at me and pulled me into a passionate kiss we only broke to get air but we was interrupted by a shriek from no one other than the famous Mrs Weasly the number one hated person in our lives.

"Excuse me, what do you think you are doing in my closet?" Molly aka our worst nightmare shrieked, I rudely replied,

"What does it look like, we were kissing not that you know the meaning I bet you didn't even kiss you just got pregnant, are they even Mr Weasly' s kids I mean you were kind of a sluut?"

"W-haa-at! How dare you talk to me like that young lady!" molly shouted red faced to match her hair.

"Hermione can talk to you how ever she wants, she not one your loser kids except from Fred, George, Charlie and bill so don't you ever order my girlfriend and future Mrs potter around or I ill personally deal with you and for you information you're not my mum as well!" Harry shouted back stepping in front of me, I just loved this boy so much. Molly aka slut left, her face matching her fiery red hair.

"Hermione sweetheart please can you come outside I have got a surprise for you and please can you where this blindfold?" Harry asked handing me a silk red blindfold I cautiously nodded and tied the blindfold over my eyes. Harry led me outside where I could hear peoples shuffling feet and the song A thousand years blasted out and my blindfold fell to reveal a group of people dancing it was like one of those muggle proposals I saw on the internet and knew straight away what that soft idiot was going to do and this was my favourite song. Suddenly a thousand rose petals dropped from the sky and harry on his broom stopped in front of me and he led my onto the broom , I wasn't even nervous about flying because all I cared about was the boy in front of me. He indicated for me to look down and when I did it was breath-taking, all of the rose petals where arranged into the words: will you marry me Hermione Granger you are the love of my life?

Before I could reply we were on the ground and Harry looked expectantly at me, I jumped on him and kissed him with all the love I could muster up and after we stopped I shouted yes I love you the crowd cheered and some ran at us to throw us in the air. To say I was happy was an understatement I was going to spend the rest of my life with the boy of my dreams but the moment was ruined by 3 stupid redheads screaming for us to stop and shouting nonsense about how we didn't belong together and without hesitating I ran up to Ron and with all that strength and hate I had kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, I enjoyed as he kneeled over his eyes grazed over with pain. Ginny squealed like a pig and tried in vain to slap me but instead I punched her directly in the face and I burst with happiness to hear a snap indicating I had just broke her nose, yes! However; while I was rejoicing I left my back right open but before molly could do anything to my surprise professor McGonagall had stupidfied and shouted one fist pumping in the air matter of factly shouted,

"Well the stupid bitch deserved it but as the headmistress I have to say violence is never the way forward though in this case it defiantly was." Every one cheered at this and came to congratulate us on our engagement.

(Narrator)

Harry and Hermione lived happily ever after with a big family with most of them inheriting Hermione's intelligence and Harry's bravely. Molly, Ronald and Ginny however did not have a very happy life they went insane after harry and Hermione's wedding and was summited to a muggle mental hospital and do you know what? They deserved it!


End file.
